battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Power of Three
"Power of Three" is the 6th episode of Battle for Dream Island. It was released on June 1, 2010. In this episode, the two teams, the Squishy Cherries and Squashy Grapes divide into smaller teams to get through three islands. Plot Cold open Before Cake at Stake, Pencil comments about how she doesn't like Cake at Stake. The Announcer then says that if that's the case, she will be eliminated immediately, so Pencil reverses her opinion, albeit sarcastically. Cake at Stake The Squishy Cherries were up for elimination for the 4th time in BFDI. Due to the cake being "too expensive" once again, 6 cupcakes are used instead as the cake. Announcer tells them to think that there are only six. 13 votes were cast, which is 1 vote less than last time (14 votes). The Announcer says that he wants to cry because of the drop. Pin has a Win Token but does not use it, saying that she is smart, but Announcer reminds her that in the quiz, she got 14 out of 20 for 70%, which is equal to a C-, making Pin angrier. The Announcer makes Firey think he got 0 votes, but then reveals it was actually Pencil, annoying Firey. Pencil rejoices. Bubble, Match and Firey got 1 vote each. Eraser is declared eliminated with 9 votes but actually was safe with 2 votes. Pen and Pin are the bottom 2 with similar names. The Announcer states that it is "cool like Ice Cube, who happens to be at the Cake at Stake Place and away from her team. Announcer flings her back. Before Announcer declares who is eliminated, Match notices that Pen's name is written on the last cupcake. Just as Announcer reveals that the name isn't supposed to be there, Bubble notices that her name is written on her cupcake as well. Pen is saved with 3 votes, and Pin is eliminated with the remaining 5 votes. Pin wants to use her Win Token, but Announcer says it is too late and flings her to the TLC. Contest Announcer divides the contestants into 5 teams, calling it "teams in teams". The Cherries are split into two teams and the Grapes are split into three teams, with a total of five teams. The teams are: *Leafy, Tennis Ball, Teardrop *Coiny, Needle, Ice Cube *Pencil, Bubble, Match *Firey, Pen, Eraser *Snowball, Golf Ball, Rocky The 5 teams must cross a river to Island 1, where they look for paddles and rafts in safes. Then they try to get a key on Island 2 to unlock the door on Island 3. Pen asks if one of them is Dream Island, but Announcer cuts him off with a no. Bubble, Match, and Pencil quickly get a lead. Snowball and Golf Ball argue as their teammate Rocky does nothing, and they fall behind from 2nd to 4th. Snowball picks him up, passes the team of Leafy, Tennis Ball, and Teardrop, and plows through Pencil's alliance along with Ice Cube and takes the lead. As Ice Cube falls, Rocky pukes on her and she sinks. Coiny panics and rushes to Island 1 with Needle. Match bickers about Snowball and Bubble suggest swimming to Island 1. Announcer tells Snowball to go back for Golf Ball or he will be automatically eliminated, forcing him to swim back. Pencil questions why Snowball is swimming back to shore and Match simply says that she doesn't know. Leafy, Teardrop and Tennis Ball are the first to arrive at Island 1. At the first island, there are many safes, each with a combination written on their bottom. Five of said safes have rafts and paddles for the teams to get to the next island. Their first safe has a teddy bear in it. Coiny and Needle arrive at Island 1, and Coiny asks Needle where Ice Cube is. Needle says she doesn't know, after slapping him for calling her "Needy". Pencil's alliance arrives next, while Snowball gets mad at Golf Ball, throwing her and Rocky across the river, and Ice Cube surfaces. Firey falls into the water, so Pen and Eraser turn on the Firey Recovery Center. After Match finds an egg in one of their safes, Coiny nominates himself as team leader after the incident with Ice Cube. Tennis Ball finds a flower and gripes about it. Leafy replies how she doesn't like Flower (the contestant). Match finds a baseball cap, and Coiny finds the raft and paddles. Snowball gets mad at his team again, and Pen and Eraser continue to wait for the Firey Recovery Center to warm up. Snowball and Leafy find the raft and paddles, and Tennis Ball gets frustrated for his team falling to 3rd. Island 2 has ten keys hanging from poles. Announcer explains that the teams need to use some building blocks to make a tower to get a key and move on to Island 3. Firey is finally recovered, and his team does their best to catch up. Match continues to find useless items, and accidentally traps Pencil in one of the safes. Coiny gets a key for his team. Golf Ball lectures Snowball on not building a stable structure, who doesn't listen. The alliance finally finds the raft, and Pen panics because his team is at last. Teardrop gets a key, and Snowball falls over. Coiny's key fails to unlock the door. Firey's team finds the raft immediately, and they set off for Island Two. Match realizes they forgot Pencil, and they paddle back to Island 2 to search for her. Leafy can't unlock the door either and is disappointed about their key being a fake. Golf Ball tells Snowball he "never learns", and Pen's team arrives. Firey kicks down Snowball's structure, making him fall again. Firey tries to climb the pole but he finds that it's slippery. Match finally finds Pencil, and Coiny, Firey and Leafy get a key. Unluckily, Coiny's key is once again fake, but Firey's is a real one so Pen, Eraser, and Firey complete the challenge first, get Win Tokens and get shot into the sky. Leafy, Tennis Ball and Teardrop complete the contest as well. The last three teams get a key and start paddling. Snowball gets angry at his team for Golf Ball and Rocky not being able to paddle as they fall into last place. Pencil's key works and the alliance is safe. Coiny's works, but Snowball shoves his team out of the way. Snowball, Golf Ball, and Rocky are shot into the air, coming in 4th. Coiny's team comes in right after. Needle slaps the speaker for calling her Needy, who then tells her team that they are up for elimination. The team begins to worry. Stinger The final clip shows Pen, Eraser, and Leafy in the air. Pen wonders out loud why they are still in the air and Leafy asks if they were going up or down. Cast *Flower and Blocky have cameo appearances; however, they do not speak. Trivia *This is the 4th and last time Pin refused to use her Win Token for the same reason and the 3rd time and last time she gets interrupted by the Announcer. *This is the first time Snowball performs his dramatic "NOOOOOOO!" yell, which he does several times before he is eliminated. * This is the second time Snowball has been seen taking his revenge on Needle when she pushed him in Barriers and Pitfalls. *This is the first time where the teams are broken down into smaller groups. * If you listen closely, while Pin is angry, you can hear someone (possibly Pen) shouting "Oh! Burn!" *In a picture, Pencil and Match share a mouth (the mouth sticks). This mouth sharing is shown several other times throughout other episodes later on. *When Match has finally found Pencil, she said a recycled line from Barriers and Pitfalls. "Pencil! You're here! Now, let's go super fast!" *On Island Two, all the building blocks are recolored assets of Blocky's idle. *The team of Leafy, Tennis Ball and Teardrop was the only team that was never in last place. They were always in 4th or better. *There is an extremely odd coincidence about this episode. Out of the contestants in this episode, the 5 that made it furthest in the game are (in order of decreasing performance) Firey, Leafy, Bubble, Rocky and Ice Cube. They are also the highest-ranking members of teams that finished 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th respectively. *This episode and Four Goes Too Far are the only episodes in a season with a number in them. **Coincidentally, they are both of the sixth episodes of their seasons. *Snowball, Rocky and Golfball were on 1 team. Coincidently, they were all in the Bottom 2 with Match when she was eliminated. Goofs * In a flashback of Take the Plunge: Part 1, Firey appears to be happy, but in the actual episode, he looked worried. * In the before and after pictures, Pencil and Match's mouths are connected. * When Pencil crossed the beam, her leg wasn't attached to her body. * When Firey was recovered, his flame wasn't animated. * When Pen, Eraser, and Firey reach Island 1, Firey's flame wasn't animated for a second time. * Once again, Firey's flame wasn't animated after he kicked Snowball's blocks. * At 4:44, Leafy doesn't have any arms. Deaths #Eraser pops Bubble when Pin lifts him off the ground as she gets eliminated. #Firey falls off the platform, landing in the water. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2010 episodes Category:Pre Merge Episodes